IMDA, Institution of Music, Dance and Arts
by xXCrackParingQueenXx
Summary: Hinata got into the best music school in the country.She got inot almost every art program but she focus on dancing. What happens when she meets a guys that is all about music? Can he draw the music out of her? Is he the only on interested on her? GaaxHin
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC THAT I PUT ONLINE SO ME NICE.**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY REAL LANGUAGE SO IF I MISSPELLED SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT **

**SO JUST SEAT BACK AND ENJOY.**

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHS'

_FLASHBACKS _

* * *

Institution of Music, Dance and Arts (I.M.D.A)

Chapter 1:

(Hinata's POV)

'I cant believe I got in' I though as I looked out the window. My dad was driving me to I.M.D.A, The Institution of Music, Dance and Arts.

YES!  
The best school of arts in the country. Any art you name it they would have a class for it. Sense grade school I have been dreaming of going here and now I am here.

"Hinata" my dad, Hiashi, called interrupting my thoughts. "now Neji will be coming here in any minutes to help you oh! I almost forgot" he reached down to his pockets and handed me a credit card.

"dad" nothing else came out of my mouth I was shocked

"I know this is new, and we never talked about giving you a credit card but if there is anybody that I can trust with this is you, Hinabi on the other hand" and he laughed and I joined him

After that he said nothing, and I sat there looking at the credit card in my hands. Dad got out of the car and I soon followed him. I open the door of the back seat and got my cello out and two dark purple carry on; while my dad got two big dark purple matching luggage.

I looked the other way and I could see Neji, Ten-ten, and my all time dance partner Rock lee. I put everything I had on my hand on the floor and ran to them. As I ran I could see Lee getting in front of them and positioning himself to catch me and before I knew it I was flying.

Lee and I became dance partners when I was about twelve year-old and he saw me dancing like baby form the movie dirty dancing. He claimed that I was natural and he had taught me a lot of what I know and because the movie brought us together that's how we say hi to each other. No hand shake, weird language, just the best part of the movie; when baby runs to the guy and he hold her up in the air. Once Lee put me down Neji said.

"It is nice to see you too" "I am sorry Neji how are you?" I asked and hugged him.

"Don't forget about me" said a voice from behind.

"how could I ten-ten" I said and hugged her too.

Even though those were Neji's friends I saw them all the time and you could say I grew up with them and also because ten-ten and Lee though I was the cutest thing ever and till this day they have not changed their minds.

"Kids little help here" said my dad. He had the most innocent look on his face, he was standing next to all my luggage and everybody went to help.

I took my cello. Ten-ten took one of my carry-on while lee took the other one and my dad and Neji where left with the big luggage. We walked up the drive way of "my new house".

That was one of the reasons that people loved I.M.D.A because they assign students to houses with other students, of course same sex. I.M.D.A had a huge campus bigger than most of the collages it was like it had it's own town with out stores though, if you wanted to go shopping you would need to go "out of town".

"ok, ok I have a surprise for you Hinata" said ten-ten and got in my way to stop me. "welcome to our new house".

"Oh my God!!!!!! Why did you not tell me before we would be living together" I said very exited

"well one because I wanted it to be a surprise silly and two because I just found out recently, you see once I found out that Sakura would be living with me I had to get out that house and one of my friends Temari said that there was space in her house and after what I told her about Sakura she does not want her there 'cause she knows that she would probably move there sense Ino is with us too" explain ten-ten

"Ino is here too this is great" and I hugged her

And then I started hearing music playing on the background. 'who ever they are they are good'

Ten-ten could read my face and said "I know aren't they great? lets go so we can meet them" she said and lead the way to the back yard. I saw lots of people laughing, eating dancing and lots of them I recognized but there were a couple that I could not say who they were.

"TEMARI !!!!!!!!!" screamed ten-ten

The everybody stop and looked this way and I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, jean mini-skirt, orange flats, and a orange halter top.

"is that her? The girl that you go on and on about?" asked the girl which I assume is Temari.

"Yes that's her, Hinata meet Temari" right after ten-ten said that Temari jumped on me and hugged me.

"it so great to finally meet you, EVERYBODY THIS IS HYUUGA HINATA ALSO KNOWN AS THE HYUUGA PRINCESS BUT NOT ONLY THAT SHE GOT IN ALMOST EVERY ART PROGRAM IN THIS SCHOOL" Temari screamed, she sounded like a proud mother.

"YEAH GO HINATA !!!!!!!" screamed somebody but once I turned I saw Kiba with his very well known grin.  
I just laughed and looked back at my dad that was smiling "well I think I should go it looks like I am not need it any more" he said with a sad look.

"dad don't say that" I said almost crying and I hugged him and he left.

"do you want to meet the band?" asked Temari

"she knows most of them she just doesn't know Sai and your brother" said ten-ten.

"well why are we standing here for" said Temari and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the deck/stage.

"don't break her Temari I value my dance partner way too much and remember she is Neji's little cousin and he has a very big attitude" screamed Lee and laughed.

(third persons POV)

"hey guys come and meet Hinata" said Temari.

"long time no see Hinata" said a man with navy blue hair said while putting his bass-guitar down.

"it's been way too long Sasuke I am so glad you got in maybe now I can see you more often" said Hinata smiling at him.  
"I hope so" Sasuke said while looking at her. 'when did she get so cute, no not cute, HOT'.

Hinata had changed a lot over the years. Hair navy blue hair was down to her waist, the look in her eyes had matured, her breast where pretty big *she was 36DD* , she got a bit taller not that much everybody still taller than her, her waist was well defined and she got big hips and a nice big firm rounded butt, beautiful legs *what do you expect she IS a dancer* and the best part was that she still look as delicate as ever. Her outfit was complementing every little part of her. She wore a dark gray tube shirt with a pearl necklace and she had matching pearl earrings; she wore white pants that starter on her waist and went all the way down almost to the floor but it was one each off because of her baby doll black heels * baby doll meaning the shoes were not pointing they were rounded*, the pants went straight on a tube shape but they were big, the pants where tight on the upper part of them you know the waist but upper thigh but as it went down it seemed that they were getting bigger but they weren't they were just not as tight as they were in the upper body.

"you know Sasuke?" asked Temari

"yeah" said Hinata "we are childhood friends"

"OH!! Who else do you know?" Temari asked

"Hey Hinata" said Naruto answering Temari's question.

"Naruto" Hinata said not looking at him in the eye

"you know Naruto too, Hinata you know everybody" said Temari trying to avoid any confrontation.

"well not everybody" said Hinata eyeing the pale skin dark hair boy and the fiery red hair guy. Once Hinata made a eye contact with the red hair guy she blushed. 'why cant I look away, Hinata come on look away' but who blames the poor Hinata for getting lost in the green beautiful eyes of Sabuko no Gaara.

"Hinata meet Sai he is the drummer of the band" said Temari.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, you know you are the most beautiful I have ever seen would you mind if I draw you?" said Sai while kissing her hand.

"Sai back off she is new don't scare her like that" said Temari while jokingly pushing him. "and Hinata this my little brother, Gaara he is the singer of this great band and he was the one that got them all together and he writes the songs-"

"Temari please" said Gaara.

"sorry I cant help being proud of my little brother, umm... I'll be back in a sec. ok Gaara take care of her" said Temari and she ran to Kiba and Kankuro which look like they were about to start a food fight.

"...so you really got into almost every art program here?"ask Gaara kind of impressed and he also wanted to break the awkward silence.

"yeah, it just that I was scared that I would not get it and I told them all I could do but I am more into dancing and music" Hinata said and smile at him.

"I can see you play the cello so you will be in orchestra, you play anything else?" he asked taking an interest on her.

"yeah I play the piano too I have been meaning to learn guitar but I can never find someone to teach me or time" said Hinata while laughing innocently.

"she can sing too" said Sasuke from behind.

"that's not true, just because I don't sound terrible does not meant that I can sing" said Hinata.

"Gaara you know I do not get impressed so easily and she impressed me in a karaoke night Naruto had last year, this girl is gold, but not just any gold white gold, it can be confused with sliver but it is more valuable" said Sasuke while sliding his hand on her waist.

"well if you say so Sasuke" said Gaara not wanting to argue.

"Hinata come over and dance with me" screamed Lee.

You could hear the loud tango music. You can see Lee coming over to her to make her dance with him and ten-ten taking her black high heels dancing shoes out of her carry on.

"ok fine Lee let me just put my shoes on ok" said Hinata while changing her shoes.

After that she went over to where Lee was standing. Lee put an arm in her wait and brought her really, really close. Hinata did not mind that because she knew that Lee did not feel that way about her she felt very save with him.

As they started dancing all eyes where on them. Everybody was amazed at how they flutter around the floor. Temari was making her way to Gaara who was standing and watching Hinata dance.  
"she is quite something, isn't she"

"what do you mean Temari?" asked Gaara.

"Almost every art program, you know what I mean" said Temari and strolled back to take a seat next to Shikamaru.

He knew what she was talking about. You had to be excellent to get into almost all the programs, it's hard enough to get into one how did she manage. Maybe her that made some arrangement for her to get in.

'what are you thinking, look how she dances, is like sex in her body, she is amazing' thought Gaara.

Once the song was over everybody clapped and cheered.

"my my Hinata is quite the dancer, you weren't exaggerating when talking about her Lee weren't you?" as Temari

"nope she is as great as I told you or better" said Lee.

Flashback:

_The leaders of Temari's dance crew were hanging out after the meeting._

_((a/n: I will explain Temari's dace crew in others chapters so don't be afraid if you are kind of lost everybody is ok you did not miss anything. Thank you so much for reading))_

_"are you guys ready for the frosh to come?" asked temari_

_"not one bit" said Itachi._

_"but your brother is coming" said Kankuro._

_"Exactly my point" said Itachi pointing at him as he said that_

_"I don't understand you Itachi, our brother is coming and I cannot wait" said Temari very happy. She adores his brother and she has been counting the days._

_"I know how you feel Temari" said Lee._

_"what do you mean you are only son right???" ask Temari "well I am but my amazing dance partner is coming Hinata" said Lee._

_"oh my god Lee don't start I mean I love her too but you are crazy about her" said Ten-ten_

_"wow Lee is crazy about a girl" Temari , Kankuro and Itachi said in unison._

_Itachi was very at ease with this people he was only open to this group of people oh! And of course his band._

_"not in that sense" said ten-ten "but he is crazy about her"_

_"she is amazing I am serious Temari after you look at her you will have a new definition of a great dancer. You think I am good HA! Wait till you see her and when she dances is so sensual and it so funny 'cause she is the shies person ever. I mean I am sure Kankuro would get a his pee-pee up just watching her dance ballet" said Lee_

_"ballet is not sexy" said Kankuro with a face._

_"that's my point she makes it is crazy and the best part is that she has no idea!!!!!" said Lee almost screaming and standing up._

_"If you say so Lee, I trust you" said Temari._

_"you mean Hyuuga Hinata, Hiashi's daughter?" asked Itachi._

_"Yeah, who else would I be talking about" answered Lee._

_"I know, she's a dancer really? Hhmm... is she good?" asked Itachi once again._

_"DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID!!!!!" screamed Lee and Itachi just looked at him with an "excuse me" face. "yes she is fantastic" finish Lee giving Itachi an apologetic look._

_"why so interested Itachi? that's no like you" wondered Temari._

_"I know her well... knew her and I am interested on how she looks like and how good of a dancer she is" said Itachi_

_"oh well... we can just wait and see" said Kankuro_.

End of Flashback

"you were talking about me?" asked Hinata a little bit taken aback.

"of course, I need to brag of how lucky I am to have you as my dance partner" said Lee.

"that's was very great dancing" said a voice from behind Hinata.

Hinata turns around to see...

"I...Itachi" she whispers.

He smirks and says "it is nice to see you too after so long. You look beautiful you have grown very nicely and it all the right places" said Itachi. Hinata having no idea what he was talking about but all the other people did. "Maybe we can dance together" he suggested.

"maybe one or too songs Lee is my partner and I am no thinking of changing him but if he gets hurt I would love too" Hinata said smiling thinking she said nothing wrong, but she does not know she just hurt his big man ego.  
Everybody wanted to burst into laughter but they hold it 'cause people were not that cruel.

"you deserve that Itachi from trying to take her" said Temari with a smirk. And he just glared at her.

"HINATAAAAA!!!!!" screams a random person. Everybody turns around to see Ino with short jeans the went above her knees but just a little and a empire waist dark purple shirt, (A/n: if you don't know what and empire waist is you should Google it because it will be easier to imagine the outfit), and purple flip-flops. "you look absolutely amazing" said Ino dropping all her bags and walking over to her "look at you" she grabbed Hinata's hand and moved her so her profile was to Ino "Look at you! Oh my god when did this grow?" Ino asked pointing at her boobs.

"well they just...pop up" Hinata said innocently "and look at this" said Ino and grabbed her butt. "Hinata what ever you are doing... keep doing it" Ino said and laugh.  
"hello to you too Ino" said Ten-ten.  
"sorry Ten-ten, how are you? You have a boyfriend yet?" Ino asked "fine and no, by the way I want you to meet Temari she is one of our room mated just like Hinata" said Ten-ten "SQUUUUUEEEEEEAAAAAL" squeal Ino "you guys are my room mates that so cool, ok where is Temari?"

"hey, how you doing" said Temari "you are so pretty, sorry, Hey I am just great you? Nice to meet you" said Ino shaking Temari's hand.

"this is stupid just give me a hug" said Temari and they both hugged and laughed.

"you look well Ino, how was your summer" said Sakura from behind. She was next to Naruto; his got his arm around her waist and she is wearing a pink summer dress.

"Just because I was away this whole summer does not mean that I don't know what happened so be careful in what you say to me" I no said while taking her earrings off and giving it to Ten-ten "what you did was the worst and to Hinata of all people, but don"t worry I will get you for that

"INO NOOO!!" screamed Hinata while Ino ran over to Sakura. Sasuke got in the way and stopped her. "Ino please it is not worth it" Hinata said walking up to her.

"For me it is" said Ino angrily "Hinata come on you can't let her do that...fight for it, fight for what you want" said Ino as Sasuke release her.

"I don't want him anymore" says Hinata looking at Naruto "she can keep him" "aw... Hinata" said Ino and hugged her feeling her pain.

"O.K there is too much drama already so lets just relax, have a few drinks, and most importantly have fun" said Temari with her big smile.

As soon as she said that the party kept going. Everything went smoothly and everybody had a good time and enjoyed it.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it**

**please comment ^.^**

**I love you my readers... I update every 2 days or so...**

**keep reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody**

**I am very happy you are following up in the stories and many ppl read the first chapter thatnk you so much**

* * *

Chapter 2

"This party was great Temari but you should have told them to stay to clean up" said Ten-ten while picking up garbage from the patio floor and she was not the only one Hinata and Ino were at it also.

"the guys are on their way they just wanted to drop the equipment off sense Kankuro has a car and he offered" said Temari

"they are a really great band" said Hinata.

"I know, they are way too good to me freshman, not that I have anything against them" said Temari.  
"and Gaara just sing so well" said Hinata "Temari I don't know if you will hate me after this comment but your brother is so HOT!!" Ino said. She notice the blush that came over Hinata's face as she said this. "and Hinata seems to think so too".

They all looked at Hinata as she turned redder and redder by the second.  
"He is handsome" said Hinata.  
"come on I saw how you looked at him at times" said ten-ten "I...I...he has a girlfriend"

"so you are saying that if he did not you would have gone for it?" said Temari.

At this time they were all round her, they were not going to let her escape.  
"come on tell us what you think of him" said Temari "yeah what DO you think of him" said Ino "yeah tell us" said ten-ten

"OK I THINK HE IS AMAZING LOOKING BUT THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO HIM THAN THAT HE SEEMS TO HAVE THIS DARK PAST AND THAT DRIVES ME COMPLETELY CRAZY" screamed Hinata.

"wow... see I knew Hinata would come around" said Sasuke from behind them and the other guys.

"she wasn't talking about you she was..." Ten -ten cover Ino's mouth so she does not finish that sentence.

"guys can we not talk about this now, lets focus on cleaning please" said Temari.

"Thank you Temari" whisper Hinata.  
"Me? I did nothing" Temari says and laughs.

**1:30 hours later ...**

"I loved the party Temari but you cannot welcome people like that, I even the guys they are freshman too they have nothing to do with this" said Ino

"Yes they do, I am like a manager for them in the school" said Temari boasting but with a but of attitude.

"what do you mean manager?" asked Hinata looking at Temari putting an arm around Gaara's shoulders. She made eye contact with Gaara and just blushed

"well... you see Hinata when they show you the campus around tomorrow you will notice just random stages for you to perform. In I.M.D.A. is like the music industry it is always a competition no matter which art program you are in and later on you will see how the people from different art programs get together for on reason only...to be the best known in the campus but of course there is more to it than that I mean you need to think about which stage, for example stage 5 is closest to the food court so that stage it's always busy because they know that the food court is a very popular place so it is one of the best stages because people are always hanging out there and you also need to think about the time.... It is notan easy thing" said Temari

"wow, that a lot to think about" said Hinata taking aback by all the pressure that you have to put up in the school and with out thinking of the actually classes that you take.

Gaara could tell that Hinata was a little freak out "it sounds like a lot but it becomes easy after awhile" said Gaara in his soothing voice trying to calm her down. But what did he know, he is a freshman too; but the thought of her being uneasy made him feel that way too.

"you know Hinata we should unpack" said Ino.  
"you're right... I forgot about my luggage" said Hinata and laughed

"Gaara and Sasuke help Hinata Sai and Naruto go help Ino with her luggage and Ten-ten we need to talk" said Temari

"it will be my pleasure helping such a beauty" said Sai looking at Ino.

"Where have you been all my live" asked Ino teasingly "

Waiting for you?" said Sai.  
And they all laughed. Sai and Naruto went after Ino, so they know where her luggage is.

"where are your stuff Hinata?" asked Sasuke and Gaara at the same time and they just looked at each other.  
"they are in the living room" Hinata said leading the way. She put each carry-on in each shoulder and grabbed her cello; Sasuke and Gaara took the big bags.  
They walked to this wide, there were two door on the right and two on the left. Hinata looked at the one that said 'welcome Hinata' in big bubble letters. Hinata just laughed and open the door. The room was nothing special there was Ivory walls. The bed was for two people, it was against the wall in front of her, two night tables in each side of the bed, the desk was a light wood color matching the wood of the bed. The closet was next to the door and the left wall was empty to put anything that she liked on it.

Hinata walked in the guy guys followed after. "just but the luggage against the wall" said Hinata softly as she put he cello nest to the bed and the carry-on on the bed. She opened one of them and took the apple laptop and but it on the desk.

"thank you guys so much for bringing the luggage here you must get to your house and get your stuff ready too I don't want to keep you here" Hinata said worried.  
"Hinata stop worrying ok we are fine anyways Temari is making dinner that was our deal" said Sasuke.  
"What deal?" asked Hinata "If we help her clean up she will cook us dinner" said Gaara dryly.  
"Oh..." With Ten-ten and Temari

"Hinata has a interest in Gaara that is a fact" said Ten-ten.  
"yeah but is she good for him?" asked Temari "what are you 'monster-in-law' come on you only know Hinata for a little and you have to admit she is fantastic and I know her for I long time and believe me she is good for any man" said Ten-ten

"I know I just can't help being worried but you are right she is great anyways any girl would be better than the slut girl-friend of his" hissed Temari

"remind me why they are together" said Ten-ten

"well she help him go through a lot of tough times and I think he feels forever in dept with her, oh my god Ten-ten I need to get rid of her" said Temari frustrated

"yeah you do as soon as possible, well Hinata is here and they have an attraction but they wont do anything, Hinata is mush too shy to make a move and Gaara would not do anything to betray his personal slut even though she does that to him all the time" said Ten-ten.

"well hopefully time will bring them together and anyways the only thing that we can do is make them be around each other all the time then its all up to them" said Temari.

"you are right" said Ten-ten

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**thank you for reading **

**please leave any comments just to say that you like it or if you have any suggestions **

**thank you**

**again I will uptdate in 2 days ^.^ **

**love**

**- 3Nadeshco**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I have not updated in months almost a year there is not reason why I did not update but i am back, I have lots of free time to YAY!!!!**

**thanks for everybody that put me in alerts and left comments **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**i know you have waited for this so with further do**

**IMDA chapter 3**

* * *

Ino walked into her room and it was just likes hinata's 'guess I have to do some major decorating' I now though with a frown.

"So Ino tell me who is the lucky guy that has your heart" said Sai who walked to her side.

"You mean besides Hugh Jackman, no one" she she said like nothing, if you did not know her you would think she is telling the truth.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"Well that everything unpacked, I am going to go to the bathroom" Said Sai and stepped out

"Ino…"

"No Naruto I don't want to talk to you 'cause I think I might kill you. How could you Naruto? How dare you? Why would you hurt Hinata like that? She loves you so much and she still does why would you do something so stupid and with Sakura too" Ino turn to the side to not look at him; when he reach to touch her shoulder she stepped away "don't touch me with those hands"

"Ino please come on listen to me for a while I can explain" said Naruto

"Ok tell me what's the reason you broke my best-friends heart; come on tell me what made you seem like that was ok? Or better yet, tell me why sleeping with that bitch is worth Hinata's tears?"

"Ok…..maybe I cant explain but I have something to say"

"so we all do, as a matter of fact I have something to say too. I hate you, I always liked you for Hinata I pushed her to date you and to confess her love to you and now this is all my fault for letting you hold her heart and to think that maybe Sakura stupidity would have not rubbed on you but I was wrong. You are just like every other guy, that's what I have to say" Ino was furious. Her face had become red and she was pointing at him as she said this.

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER" Naruto screamed

"what??!! So you think you can lie to me you" Ino was going to punch him but he caught he fist.

"I was planning on it and everything was ready but I back out at the last minute"

"what but sakura told me….."

"Why would you trust the email that she send you while you were away if she tried to get me to cheat on Hinata" Naruto said pointing the obvious

"You have a point. So wait you are telling me that when Hinata broke up with you, you never told her that you did not sleep with Sakura" Naruto shook his head " and just when I started to think you were smart you tell me something like that"

"She did not let me talk" Naruto said.

FLACH BACK

_It was a sunny day. People were calling it the best day of the summer. You could see a longed face Hinata making her way to Naruto in a street. One they were face-to-face Hinata looked up to him and with out missing a beat she slapped him._

_"How could you Naruto"_

_Was all she said and walked away. Naruto never followed._

END OF FLASHBACK

"You really are stupid Naruto I swear"

"What did I do?" Naruto asked innocently

"More like what didn't you do? She wanted you to follow her"

"How do you know?"

"I am a girl I know these things. You are so stupid" Ino went to push him but he brought her down with her and she feel on top of him.

"Ino is getting her freak on," said Sasuke from the doorway.

Ino looked up to see a smirking Sasuke, a blushed Hinata and an emotionless Gaara. Ino stood up and straighten her clothes.

"Temari wanted me to tell you that she burned dinner so we are going out to eat.

"ok" said Ino and so they all left

* * *

**I know this was short but i am working on the next chapter already **

**I just wanted to have this in a chapter with nothing else**

**i know i should have put more but trust me ^.^**

**comment tell me what you think, if i have lost my touch**

**-Nadeshco**


	4. Chapter 4

**two chapter in a day you must love me right now lol**

**enjoy ^.^**

**this one is good you get to meet Gaara's gf **

* * *

"sorry that I burned dinner guys" Temari said as they all walked to the food court.

"Is ok " they all say

All the girls (Temari. Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten) were walking side by side and the guys (Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto) behind them. None of them had changed except Hinata. She kept wearing her white tube top with a gray zip-up sweatshirt and faded skinny jeans and flip-flops.

"What an ass" Sasuke said

"Who's?" Naruto and Sai said. Gaara already knew who he was talking about because he was looking at it.

"Hinata's who else" Sasuke responded

"HEY!!" Naruto screamed.

"Man you lost your chance I will not miss mine"

"Who ever said you had one" Gaara said and kept walking like nothing

"I see how it is Gaara, just remember you have a girl-friend" said Sasuke

"Hm"

"Ok then let the games begin"

* * *

Once then got to the food court they all sat at a rectangular table and Temari called Shikamaru so he would join them.

**(A/n if you were looking at it from the top this is how it would look like)**

Shikamaru

Temari Gaara

Ten-ten Hinata

Ino Sasuke

Sai Naruto

"Ok what are we going to" Shikamaru started but was interrupted

"Gaara were have you been? I have been calling you," said a girl coming their way. She had a small brown bob with no bangs. She wore a strapless short tight dress with flats, all black.

"urgh Misturi" Temari said looking away

"who is she" Hinata asked politely

"My/His girl-friend" said both Temari and Gaara at the same time.

"oh" was all Hinata said and look down. Gaara cuss under his breath at that not liking the idea of her sad.

"Baby how are you?" Mitsuri through herself at him and gave him a sloppy kiss. She look over at Hinata and notice how pretty she was and felt threaten "who is she?" she ask Gaara with attitude

"She's-" Temari interrupted him

"She's Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress of the Hyuuga fortune and the girl who got into almost every program in this school. She is one of a kind and word round is everybody should watch out for her 'cause she is the next best thing, nothing like you of course," Temari said with attitude. Everybody tried to hold his or her laughter to that.

"Is always nice to see you Temari" said Mitsuri with her fake smile "Hinata is a pleasure. I am Gaara's girl-friend so stay away from him"

"Mitsuri stop it" Gaara said.

"What I am just letting her know you know girl to girl so she know not to wear sexy clothes around you or for her not to flash her boobs to you because I can tell that by the way she dress…" she never finish because Gaara gave her one of his glares. Hinata stood up and walk away.

"Fuck you" Ino said and went over to Hinata

* * *

"Hinata your ok?" touching her shoulder and she flinched.

"No I am not. It bothers me you know I am not dressing like a whore but because of my body type everything seems so sultry, people all the time tell me a have a great body but this big boobs big butt are a curse not a blessing"

"You know how many people would disagree with that?"

"I know, but that's the point they don't know. I mean look at her she is flat everywhere and she can were that now if I were that dress…. I could not even go outside"

"So wait you think she does not look like a slut, let me tell you something Hinata she is just jealous that she had to do that to get attention while you wear normal clothing and look like a goddess" Ino said while copping Hinata's face and then hugged her

"Ino you are the best"

* * *

"Look Mitsuri I am sorry that picking on her makes you feel better and I understand that that's the only way you could have some self-esteem. I also understand why you feel threaten because Hinata looks amazing and that's just by looking at her, I have known her just a couple of hours and she is amazing nothing like you and that scares you and we understand that but if you are ever mean to Hinata that blonde hair girl that just curse you out would be the least of your problems" Ten-ten said with an innocent smile

Temari leaned into ten-ten's ear and whisper "you are so my best friend" she leaned back when she notice Hinata and Ino were back.

"Did we miss something?" said Ino and sat down while Hinata was going around the table to her sit

"Oh Mitsure was going to apologize to Hinata right" ten-ten gave her smile again

"To quote you friend there, fuck you, babe I'll see you later" and she left

"Ok ten-ten dinner is on me ok, I would also ask you to marry me but I think someone would have a problem with that" Temari said and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek

they all ordered food and walked to their houses and went to sleep getting ready for orientation the day after

* * *

**I love hinata's friends the are so bad-ass**

**well see you soon**

**pls review pls **

**thank you **

**-Nadeshco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**Told you i would be here more often.**

**So this is a short and sweet chapter.**

**Lots of imagery so try to picture it ^.^**

**ok so enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!**

Hinata slammed her hand against her alarm clock. _'This is going to be one hell of a day'_ Hinata thought as she could just imagine all the walking that they have to do. _' They just had to have not only the best high school of art –or what they call themselves "institution"- no they also had to have the biggest campus, even bigger then so colleges'_

"Hinata, honey you awake, today's a big day" She heard ten-ten call for her vary exited. Hianta answered her by opening the door. "Why aren't you talking…. you mad at me?" ten-ten asked with concern in her voice.

Hinata cover her mouth "course not, morning breath"

"That makes a lot of sense" ten-ten said and walked away.

Hinata headed straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did the whole morning rutting. She went to her room and put on a strapless empire waist midnight blue dress and an ivory belt to go around her waistline. Her shoes were wedges same color as the dress. She also had a light brown trench coat and a fold over clutch handbag. She looks at herself in the mirror; the dress was a little bit over her knees nothing too short but enough to show off her legs. She went over to the bathroom to put her make up. For her eyes she put a caramel color all over her eyelid, then in the outer part she put a darker brown but not too dark, then she lined her eye with dark blue eyeliner; on the top she did it along the eye on the bottom she only did it half way. She put chocolate brown eyeliner on the inner bottom part to make her eyes pop and then put mascara. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her French bangs straight down. She put a natural lip-gloss and left her room.

"Girl is it fashion week in school and I did not know?" asked Temari full of sarcasm.

"Did I over do it? … I can change"

"Don't I am just kidding you look great. Guess I have to watch over you and the older boys" Temari laughed and walked away.

"Gosh! Hinata you look great" Hinata turned around to see Ino.

"You look good too, your outfit screams you all over" Hianta said.

Ino wore a white tee that said "Fashionista" in the front torso; the word was written from her chest to the bottom of the tee repentantly each letter was a different neon color. Her pants were this blue bubble-gum color skinny jean style but they were not jeans. She had this Delta silver ballet flats. A large orange crocodile tote to accessorize her look she also had aqua color hoops with two bracelets one blue and one pink in her right hand and in the other she had a yellow watch with crystals for number. She curled up her hair and put an orange headband to match her handbag. Her glittery eye make up went from yellow to pink then blue, lots of color but it seem to work perfect on her; It was outlines with black eyeliner. And her favorite lip-gloss, a shimmery pink that went perfect with her bright smile.

**(A/N: fashion is a big thing here. I am so sorry if you can't picture it. If you can't tell me ok please. I am trying to portrait the character by their clothes and also fashion is a big this in IMDA cuz of fashion design oh well. THANKS FOR READING ^. ^)**

"Yeah I know it says me all over I dressed myself, hello!" Ino said almost screaming.

Hinata laughed, "Lets go we don't want to be late"

* * *

**I am already working on the next chapter **

**is the boys so that should be fun**

**oh and Thanks for everybody that is reading this.......**

**I GOT 125 HITS!!!!!!!!**

**thank you guys please comment **

**I love to hear what you think and i love suggestions **

**And i am going to need yout help later on so help me ok ^.^**

**love you guys**

**-Nadeshco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again,**

**ALL BOUT THE BOYS INT HIS ONE, yes i know lol**

**well i am being very detailed about the clothes you can google pretty much everything and see it i made sure of it **

**so i hope it helps you picture it ok**

**enjoy**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!**

* * *

Gaara woke up early. He snooze the alarm as soon as it rang. Hw was not able to sleep as well as he usually does, meaning he did not sleep at all. He was thinking of Hinata and his girl friend _'I got it bad_._' _He smiles in spite of himself.

"BABY BROTHER! Good morning" Kankuro barges in.

"Not so good I think" he said under his breath.

"Come again" said Kankuro getting closer to his brother.

"Nothing, I need a shower I am going to go" with that Gaara went to the bathroom and did his rutting. When he got out he got an encounter with Sasuke and then went to his room. (A/N: don't worry I will put the encounter when I get to Sasuke ^.^)

He walked into the room and started putting some clothes on. He wore a dark olive green T-shirt that said in messy black bold letters "famous stars and straps"; black Vortan men jeans, in other words man skinny jeans. A vans web belt and Nike dunk shoes that match his T-shirt, and electric hoodlum sunglasses to complete his vibe.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and headed to the bathroom to find Gaara coming out.

"Hello there Gaara, getting all pretty for your girl-friend or is it for someone else?" he said with his smirk that annoyed pretty much everyone "I never though of you as a cheater guess Mitsuri and you are more alike then what people think"

"One whatever I am doing is none of your business, two her and I are nothing a like the only thing we have in common is music and three I don't cheat, unlike you. Now the only reason I put up with you is because you are a badass at the bass I appreciate good talent but there is only so much I can take, so if you know what's good for you, you will leave me alone" Gaara left to his room

'_I could say the same thing' _Sasuke ignores him and went to the bathroom and did his thing. He after he was done he went back to his room and started to change.

He put on a black smores flannel shirt, it contain the color white grey and black and he left the first button open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His pants were soul cal bleach ripped jeans not too tight, not too baggy. He wore black boot converse.

* * *

Naruto woke up growling not wanting to go to orientation knowing Hinata would be there _' why did I have to messed up everything'_. He got off the bed and went to wash his face and brush his teeth, he did not need a shower sense he took it the night before just like Sai did. They had set this rule Kankuro, Naruto and Sai took showers at night while Sasuke and Gaara in the morning.

After he left the bathroom he went to put some clothes on, he but on a Hollister bluebird beach shirt. HE also had brown Levis cargo shorts with a darker brown belt. Brown men sandals and a men's rhinestone cross necklace .

* * *

Sai woke up early and did all his teeth brushing and such before other people woke up. He was in his room drawing the faces of the people that he has recently met, after a while he decided to dress. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a black James dean jacket. Black boot cut jeans and black men's trainers. A black Calvin Klein belt and a titanium and black cable men's diamond that his family gave him for good luck.

* * *

They all went to stage #1 the oldest stage were all the freshmen were. All the upper classmates had the day off today was just a day for freshman.

* * *

**hope you liked it **

**review pls **

**tell me what you think **

**and really thank you for reading **

**a lot of people have been reading so thank you so much for you support**

**review**

**Love **

**-Nadeshco**


	7. Chapter 7

IMDA

Chapter 7

All the freshman were located in the Stage # 1.

Ino and Hinata were holding hands as they tried to come across familiar faces.

"Hinata! Ino! Over here"

they turned to the direction the voice came from to see the boys. They made their way to them with a big smile on their face.

"How are you guys?" I no asked

"Perfect now that you are here" Sai said and winked at her.

"Get a room" said Naruto annoyed.

"Wow you actually said something smart" Said Sai and laughed with Sasuke joining in.

"So we are not late?" Hinata wondered "I swore we were running late"

"No your fine" Gaara reassured her "I bet they thought some of us would be late that's why they gave us a certain hour you know to give us time to get here before they actually start"

"That makes sense" She agreed

"Hey babe" said Mitsuri with Sakura next to her. They made their way to their partner, and glared at Hinata.

Hinata leaned into Ino's ear and whispered "When did I make so many enemies?" Ino just giggle

"Everyone please take a sit" Principal Tsunade was on the stage with a mike. She waited while they all took a sit "Welcome to the Institution of Music Dance and Arts. We are very happy to have you here. You are all special, we went to a very selective process of picking everyone single one of you. We had a lot of people auditioning through tapes and live auditions. Over two-hundred kids auditioned, only a quarter of that amount was taken in so right now I want you to give yourself a hand" She said joyfully as they cheered loudly. She raised her hand to settle it down "Each of you have a block schedule made for you. It will consist of group sessions and private sessions with your teachers. With all that said please pick up a map on your way out and you will meet guides that will call your name and give you your schedule and will show you around. Lets not waist anymore time and head out"

It took more then a while to go through the whole campus and answer everyone questions. They also got to meet some teachers. They were done at 2:00 PM all very tired.

Hinata and Ino made their way to their new home.

"Wow this place is huge and so beautiful" Said Hinata smiling.

"Oh gosh I know! Its so big my feet hurt. I don't even know how you are not complaining you are wearing wedges"

Hinata shrugged "I don't know Ino, I guess I am just use to it"

They got over to the house to hear the dong Dejavu by: Beyonce play. They went over to the back to see Temari and Ten-Ten dancing. Ino and Hianta could only stared. They move perfectly, at the same time, it was one of the best choreography they have seen and they have seen many. When Ja-Z's part on the song happened Kankuro, Itachi and Lee joined and they also moved perfectly with them. Every step, every count was right were it needs to be. Perfection. That was the only word that could be used to the dance they just have seen. The song came to an end.

"Alright that was great the audition piece it's done. Hopefully the people that want to audition for the crew will keep up" Temari said and laughed. She then took a noticed at the small audience they had. "Oh you guys are back. How did you like the dance"

"Wow" Said Ino.

"yeah wow" said Hinata. "You guys move so perfect together. Itachi and Kankuro I did not know you could move like that"

"Suprised?" said Itachi "I thought I came off as the guy that does it all" he said and laughed

"Itachi go love yourself somewhere else" said Ten-Ten laughing.

"So how was the tour?" asked Lee.

"It was good. Lots of walking, we also got our schedule" said Hinata.

"Yeah and our friend Hinata did not take any singing classes" Ino said annoyed.

"What? But why Hinata? You are one of the best singers. And you help me so much you have great technique" said Ten-Ten

"Hinata if you are not doing singing what are you doing then?" asked lee.

"Well I am doing dancing,ballet, contemporary and hip-hop. I am also doing orchestra not to mention the private sessions I have for each class" Hinata defended herself.

"Ballet, really. Like you need to get better at it. And even if you took it you still have free time you have nine block. Six of them is occupied with your private and group session of dancing. Then you have Orchestra which takes up two blocks one private one group. That's eight blocks you're still missing one. What are you doing in the block?" Ten-Ten demanded for an answer

"Well I will need time to do homework and practice" Said Hinata

"No way" said Lee "Don't give me that. You get enough practice with the sessions and there is no homework the practicing its homework so don't try to trick us"

"Guys I did not get in here for singing, I got in here for dance and cello. I'm not good at it anyways"

"uh huh so that's it" said Ino "you are scared. Hinata you know you have nothing to be afraid off, you can sing circles around anyone"

"Singing its not my thing alright" she said and just walked off to her room.

Ten-Ten sigh "I don't understand why she is so scared of singing" she asked herself.

"Maybe because it's something that just too personal for her" said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Sometimes we have something that is just so us that you are afraid to get it out there because you know people will judge and use them however they want to. Something that identifies you so much they you are scared to put it out there because you feel it wont me your secret, your thing anymore" Itachi finished

"I know I don't know Hinata for long but that sounds a lot like something she would do" Temari comment.

"Yeah" Ino, Ten-ten and Lee said .

"Don't push her to show it. Because that can drive you guys away from her just encourage her and show that it is okay to show your talent to the world"

"Wow Itachi you surprised me who knew you can be so insightful" said Kankuro impressed.

"Like I said I am the guy that does it all. And not only do I do it all, but I so it well" Itachi grin and Temari just pushed him.

"Get over yourself"

"Well I am going to go inside and check on Hinata" Ino went inside.

"Yeah we should all go to our houses" said Temari "Guys good job again"

LINE

Gaara sat on the couch with his guitar and played a song he was working on and sang silently.

((A/N: sonng its by crossfade: Colors version and it will only be the chorus not the whole song))

Gaara's song:

Can you feel it crush you

Does it seem to bring the worst in you out

there is not running away from

this things that hold you down

do they sufficate you

because they make you feel like this

of all the colors that you shine

Gaara stopped, trying to figure out what to put next. Then it came to him and wrote it.

"It's good" Said Sasuke from the door way.

"It's not done"

"I know but I like where its going" Sasuke came forward as he sat on the other couch. "need a hand?"

"Nah. I'm tired, we will work on it tomorrow" He stood up and put his guitar away.

"So now that you have found a reason are you going to leave her?"

"Leave who?"

"Mitsuri" he said in a light tone of voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh right" Sasuke laughed "Even when you did have a reason you did not leave her, but do you see a bigger reason now Gaara?"

"Sasuke what are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Gaara stared as Sasuke in disbelieve.

"Hinata, thats who I am talking about. She is just another reason to leave Mitsuri, and of course because she cheated on you with-"

"Sasuke shut up!" Gaara growled. He took a deep breath to calm himself down "Where are you going with this?"

"Are you or are you not going to leave Mitsuri for Hinata?"

"Why should it matter to you what I plan on doing or not?"

"Well" Sasuke stood up "Just want to know who my competition is?"

"There is no competition" Gaara said as he went over to the doorway ready to walk out.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked making his way to him not ready to finish the conversation "Do you mean that you are no interested so she is mine or do you mean that you are interested and you believe that there is no competition between you and I because you are a better choice?"

"Guess you will find out soon enough" and with that he left to his room. Leaving the phrase linger in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke smirked "Guess we will"

End of Chapter 7


End file.
